


Date Night

by BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: This is a comic book script for a 12-page doujinshi that I was going to do with a friend — I wrote this in about an hour the morning after seeing Venom back in October, cackling “I’m going to Hell” the entire time.But my friend decided they didn’t really like doing narrative sequential work so now the script is an orphan. If anyone wants to use it, go ahead! Otherwise here’s a fun / dorky thing in a weird format for you to read.





	Date Night

_I’ve constructed this as little one to two page scenes so we can release it a page at a time on tumblr / twitter / whatever, but also then we have a little twelve-page comic. I normally do the lettering myself, because I’ll change the dialogue a little bit once the art is done, so the words best fit the art. So don’t worry about lettering. Venom dialogue is generally tailless / we assume it’s telepathic, in Eddie’s head. So Venom doesn’t need to be visible. If we were to divide this up and release it in parts, it would be Page 1, then pages 2-3, then page 4…_

_A lot of the charm of Venom for me was Tom Hardy’s body language, how he always looked like he just woke up, and he walked in this funny rolling way like a pit bull (or like Charlie Chaplin)… so a lot of this comic is based on Tom Hardy looking confused and slightly beaten down by life._

 

**PAGE 1. FOUR PANELS**   
_Probably all panels equal size and full width of page._

**PANEL 1.** Full width of page. Eddie in bed, lying on his side, looking at us. White sheets. Happy and relaxed and hopeful, but rumpled. We can’t see anyone else in the bed, or any trace of Venom.

EDDIE: Hey, you know what today is?

  
TITLE (in gutters, across page, below panel 1, in Venom dialogue font): DATE NIGHT  
(leave a fat, circa 3-4cm gutter for the title)

  
 **PANEL 2.** Same framing / POV. Eddie has rolled partially away / is looking up. He’s gesturing with one hand, envisioning his date.

EDDIE: That’s right.

EDDIE: Gonna go for a nice romantic walk in the park, look at the stars—

EDDIE: —you know there’s a meteor shower tonight?

  
 **PANEL 3.** Eddie is now moving towards sitting up, and a black tentacle passes a steaming coffee mug to him. He’s reaching for it / taking it with both hands, obviously very fixated on his coffee. Don’t worry too much about having the tentacle attach to anything? A black tentacle comes in from off panel.

VENOM (off panel): DINNER

EDDIE : Oh yeah, big fella. I got a nice meal planned too.

  
 **PANEL 4.** Closeup of Eddie, holding his coffee, looking rumpled and barely awake in bed. It’s still him but he has the big toothy Venom grin distorting his face. He looks straight at us and is centered in panel.

VENOM: EXCELLENT

  
**PAGE 2. FOUR PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** We’re outside now, at sunset, at a neo-fascist / neo-Nazi rally in a park. You don’t need to do much establishing here, just have a tall, young (25?) White guy with short hair and a polo shirt and chinos yelling at a short Latina woman and her child (she is cradling the child protectively, and hunched down, trying to shield herself from him). He is almost curved over her, shouting, his face red with fury. This should be profiles. In the bg, a plain orange sky, and other White fascist protestors. It’s like the other protestors are circling the woman, glaring at her too. He’s on panel left, she’s on panel right. He’s probably pointing or waggling his finger.

NEO NAZI: [lots of symbols and gibberish]

  
 **PANEL 2.** Almost the same as Panel 1, but Venom’s head (on a stalk / tentacle) is coming in from panel left, mouth slightly open. The clear implication is he is going to eat the shouting fascist’s head. (The shouting fascist does NOT notice Venom, and maybe has his hand in a different position but rest can be same.) The other protestors’ eyes are now to the Venom head, their expressions neutral.

  
 **PANEL 3.** Venom bites the fascist’s head off. The fascists in bg are watching and have full on panic on their faces / body language.

S/FX: SKRUNCH

  
 **PANEL 4.** Closeup, centered. The Latina woman and her kid, giving us a look like “WTF?”. Maybe a little blood spatter on them. They should look frightened and about to run away, like shrinking back from us.

EDDIE (off panel): Uh… sorry if that frightened you.

 

  
**PAGE 3. SIX PANELS**   
_This might work well as a six-panel grid_

**PANEL 1.** Closeup, centered, Eddie looking rumpled and apologetic. Looking down, maybe scratching his hair.

EDDIE: The guy I live with gets real touchy about words like “parasite” and “illegal alien”.

  
 **PANEL 2.** Eddie sticks a finger in his mouth, looks confused / unhappy.

EDDIE: Ew. I think I got white supremacist stuck in my teeth.

  
 **PANEL 3.** Eddie looks up. He’s talking to Venom. There should be a small tentacle visible coming from Eddie’s back or side. A cute baby tentacle.

EDDIE: So are you happy now?

VENOM: GOOD SNACKS

  
 **PANEL 4.** Small. Closeup, The tentacle curls around and heads towards the front, totally about to dive down the front of Eddie’s jeans for a tentacle handjob.

VENOM: SEX NOW

  
 **PANEL 5.** Same view. Eddie’s hand smacks the tentacle.

S/FX: smak

EDDIE: No! Not here!

  
 **PANEL 6.** Medium Eddie, hustling towards us, blushing, tucking his shirt back into his jeans. A small tentacle or two sneaking out from under his clothes in various places. Remember especially here how Tom Hardy / Eddie walks in this film, rolling, only one foot on the ground at any given time…

EDDIE: Venom! Stop!

VENOM: BUT YOU LIKE IT EDDIE

 

  
**PAGE 4. FIVE PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** Back in Eddie’s bed. Venom stretches out in an exaggerated naked female form, like a pinup model.

VENOM: EDDIE

VENOM: DO YOU WANT THIS

  
 **PANEL 2.** You know that Nathan Fillion gif of him holding his finger up like “uh…”? This is entirely Eddie in this scene. Eddie’s still wearing a t-shirt (so we can rip it off later). Eddie is in closeup or medium closeup and centered. He looks a little shocked, and as we get further on in the scene he blushes more / gets more embarrassed about how kinky he actually is. Haha, welcome to the kink dumpster, Eddie!

EDDIE: Um.

  
 **PANEL 3.** Venom, in exaggerated thicc male form.

VENOM: OR THIS

  
 **PANEL 4.** Eddie looking embarrassed but turned on, like WHY IS MY DICK RESPONDING TO THIS. Maybe zoom in 10% from Panel 2, but same / similar framing. Keep Eddie medium embarrassed here, no blush, because we need somewhere for it to go in Panel 5.

EDDIE: Er.

  
 **PANEL 5.** Zoom in 10% more. In the foreground, TENTACLES. Eddie full on blushing here, the blue of his eyes almost gone as his pupils get wider.

VENOM: OR THIS?

EDDIE: _{ulp}_

 

 **PAGE 5. FOUR PANELS  
** SMUT TIEMS!!!!!!

 **PANEL 1.** Tentacles rip Eddie’s shirt off. (The tentacles can come from Eddie’s back). Maybe we see Venom’s head peeking over Eddie’s shoulder… just the eyes. Eddie’s still just like OMG, along for the ride. Again, I think this is a frontal shot of Eddie, like a medium or medium closeup. Note: Eddie’s phone should be on the bed somewhere — just in ONE panel, glimpsed, across the next page or so.

  
 **PANEL 2.** Eddie’s head tilts back. Venom’s tentacles rub his nipples, and Venom’s big slobbery tongue is licking up his neck.

EDDIE: {nnnh}

  
 **PANEL 3.** This could be a continuation of the image in Panel 2, just separated by a horizontal panel border. A tentacle wraps around Eddie’s dick; his legs / knees are wide open.

  
 **PANEL 4.** Closeup. Venom and Eddie kiss, all messy. Lots of Venom tongue.

 

  
 **PAGE 6. TWO PANELS** or more. However the spirit takes you.

 **PANEL 1.** Smaller panel. Eddie pushes Venom’s head down

VENOM: HEH HEH

 

 **PANEL 2**. Big. Venom eating ass while jacking Eddie with a tentacle. Venom totally eats ass, and he is REALLY good at it. If you want to add smaller panels like a filmstrip across the bottom of page of lots of ass-eating action, BE MY GUEST. Venom going at his ass like a starving man going after a watermelon… and of course will leave scratches on his ass cheeks from those teeth.

S/FX: slurp (etc)

 

  
**PAGE 7. FOUR PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** CU. Eddie’s sex face. Some sweat here. Eddie’s eyes half-shut. Can be biting his lip but that’s hard to draw? Panels 1, 3 and 4 can be small, square insets in a full page Panel 2 if you want.

EDDIE: oh my god

  
 **PANEL 2.** Eddie in Venom’s lap; Venom is sitting up in bed, and Eddie’s arms become Venom’s — we show here how the symbiote is still linked to / coming from him, but also manifesting into almost a separate person. There are tentacles wrapping around Eddie’s thighs and one is reaching around his ass towards his hole. Eddie’s phone should be on the bed somewhere here probably, and there should be a Venom tentacle near it. (It should be a detail, not something important / central. Easy to miss on first reading.)

  
 **PANEL 3.** The tentacle goes in Eddie’s ass (small).

  
 **PANEL 4.** Eddie throws his head back, moans. Back arched. This is seen as if through a phone camera.

S/FX: klik

 

**PAGE 8. FOUR PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** Eddie gets slammed down onto the bed, face (turned towards us) and chest on the pillows. Venom coming out of the back of his shoulderblades, as if pushing him down. Venom licks the back of his neck. Eddie’s sticking his ass in the air like this was A/B/O, but the ass is mostly off panel. There’s a tentacle in it, obvs, but I think we leave that off panel. This is also via phone pic. (You can make a tentacle in fg to make it clearer that Venom is taking the photos but it’s also not necessary, since it becomes clear later.) Oh, and Venom’s still jacking off Eddie with a tentacle around his very wet and hard dick — again, probably not on panel, but the body / tentacle positions need to make sense.

S/FX: klik

  
 **PANEL 2.** CU Eddie’s face as he shuts his eyes, blushing and sweating.

EDDIE: …more.

  
 **PANEL 3.** NOW we see Eddie’s ass, as a second tentacle works its way into it. I think tentacles pulling his knees apart as far as they can go. Maybe the hint of a shiver in Eddie’s muscles, and sweat.

  
 **PANEL 4.** Closeup Venom scratches his teeth down Eddie’s neck / shoulder. Eddie is so close, eyes squeezed shut, sweating.

VENOM: YES EDDIE.

VENOM: LET GO.

 

**PAGE 9. FOUR PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** Venom tentacle-fucking Eddie from behind, hard. Eddie still ass in the air, chest on the pillows.

EDDIE: nnnhh…

EDDIE: …ohfuck…

EDDIE: …yeah….

  
 **PANEL 2.** Detail. Venom jacking Eddie’s dick with a tentacle, Eddie starting to come.

EDDIE (off panel): ffu—

  
 **PANEL 3.** Venom has pulled Eddie upright so Eddie is lying against his big muscular chest, their point of connection at the shoulders / arms, and Eddie’s head is lolled back against Venom’s shoulder, body arching as he comes. Money shot! Two tentacles in his ass and another around his dick. Unobtrusively, we see Venom’s tentacle holding the phone, taking the pic. But we don’t see it from the phone’s POV, just normally. Again, make it something almost off panel, that people can miss first time through.

EDDIE: —uuUUUh!

S/FX: klik

 **  
PANEL 4.** A smaller panel, maybe full width of page though. Eddie falling backwards, eyes shutting, almost down, out of panel, as Venom does that weird shivery thing he does when he’s either going back into Eddie OR gets hit with high frequency sound waves. Venom disperses / comes in his own way.

 

**PAGE 10. SPLASH IMAGE**

Naked, post-sex Eddie. Probably seen from directly above. A little drool out the side of his mouth. On his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling (eg at us) in a post-sex daze. Scratches on his body. Soft dick. Come on his stomach. No sign of V. Phone near his hand on the bed, screen facing up. Lit.

VENOM: EDDIE.

EDDIE: Ssh, Venom, give me a sec.

VENOM: EDDIE. NEXT DATE NIGHT WE INVITE ANNIE.

EDDIE: Venom, no, not this again. She’s not interested—

VENOM: I SENT NUDES.

 

 **PAGE 11. FOUR PANELS** , all same size, full width of page.

 **PANEL 1.** Eddie sitting up abruptly, hair everywhere, horrified. Closeup, centered.

EDDIE: You did WHAT?!

  
SFX IN GUTTER: bding!

SFX IN GUTTER: delivered

  
 **PANEL 2.** Annie in her neat suit in the courtroom. Also a centered medium closeup (just wide enough to show the desk she’s sitting at – so she can put phone on it in Panel 4). Don’t worry much about background, other than just having a bg colour (like green?) that’s very different from what we’ve been using for Eddie’s apartment. Annie is looking at her phone in confusion.

JUDGE (off panel): Councillor Weying, do you have any questions for the witness?

  
 **PANEL 3.** Same, but Annie’s face shows shock and surprise as she looks down at the phone. And the phone is casting a little light on her face, like she only opened the images in this panel.

JUDGE (off panel): …Councillor Weying?

  
 **PANEL 4.** Annie places the phone face down on the desk. She’s blushing but she’s looking right at us now.

ANNIE: Yes.

ANNIE (linked): Um… yes.

ANNIE: I have… so many questions.

 

  
**PAGE 12. FOUR PANELS**

**PANEL 1.** The pile of pillows in Eddie’s bedroom. Eddie’s arm emerging from them, gesturing in despair. The phone is visible in this panel, nearby. Screen up, but dark. We don’t see Eddie’s face in this.

EDDIE (off panel): Fine. That’s just… fine, Venom.

  
 **PANEL 2.** The hand feels around for the phone.

EDDIE (off panel): You’ve got a lot to learn about human women and I’d really appreciate if you asked before—

  
 **PANEL 3.** View of phone as Eddie’s fingers touch it (sides, not screen). It lights up, and the “…” of a message coming through appears.

EDDIE (off panel): before you—

  
 **PANEL 4.** Eddie sitting up, clutching his phone and looking at it in shock. Light from it shines on his face. Venom peeks over his shoulder. This again is a boring frontal shot, so we don’t see what’s on the phone screen. Only Eddie and Venom do. Venom is grinning, clearly.

EDDIE: —!

VENOM: TOLD YOU.

**  
~~ THE END ~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
